Wally West (New Earth)
Wally, along with Linda and their children, was brought back to Earth by seven members of the Legion of Super-Heroes using lightning rod devices. He was then invited to join the Justice League of America.Justice League of America (Volume 2) #10 | Powers = Speed Force Conduit: Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, West mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Wally has, on several occasions, sped faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. Batman considers Flash to be one of the most formidable meta-humans on the planet. *''Constructs: Wally discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. His costume itself is a construct molded from the Speed Force. At times he'll create walls of pressurized debris to surround an area. *Sharing the Force: "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. He may still allow his molecular structure to pass through object but now after he passes through an object, the object is now supercharged with a chaotic energy, and explodes seconds after his passing through it. His range of powers seems to have been increased significantly and he is now the fastest Flash to have ever lived. If he shares the Speed Force with another meta with super-speed capabilities such as Superman, that metahuman can now exceed the speed of light but does not become aware of the Speed Dimension. He can also impart molecular energy to a target to increase molecular movement, as he did against the water being called Flow, boiling him into steam for a short time. *Stealing Speed: He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone, effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. *Speed Force Aura: The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It may also protect him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura he is able to absorb kinetic energy. He does seem to possess some level of superhuman resistance to injury but this does not extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. *Superhuman Speed: It appears that the Flash may run at any speed that he thinks is possible, but there may be physical limits to his speed. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 128 miles per second; allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 seconds, or circle the world in about 3 minutes. The Flash rarely achieves such speed in populated areas due to the effects of sonic disruptions and air displacements. His cruising speeds are probably around 90-150 miles per hour (1.5 - 2.5 miles per second). This is fast enough to move through most cities and around people without causing too much disruption to the population and slow enough for him to register everything he sees clearly. If he choses, Wally can approach the speed of light, and doing so, enters the Speed Force dimension. If he chooses to continue to run at light speed, he can use the Speed Force dimension for a form of haphazard Time Travel. :*Infinite Mass Punch: traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with the force of "a white dwarf star", Flash's own durability regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Realistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed. Visual input will begin to blueshift and his body's mass will increase towards infinity. :*Metabolize Wounds: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Force to sustain him, he could heal from grievous injury, without prematurely aging like his alternate version, Walter West. :*Time & Dimensional Travel: West has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions with his own powers, like Allen. However, Wally now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Speed Force dimension, and can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse (however he must have a particular speedster's vibratory signature to search for and lock onto, or be very familiar with the vibration of that time period). Able to send people to other dimensions by running around them. :*Molecular Control: The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the MOLECULAR level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. There have been only a few superdense materials that the Flash has not been able to penetrate with this power. Certain forcefields also seem to negate this power. While in an intangible state, Flash is immune to any airborn viruses and can breathe regularly. :*Increased Perceptions: The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. :*Supercharged Brain Activity: The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allow him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of hours, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Wally can also read as super-speed, but rarely takes advantage of his ability to learn at increased speeds, although, Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. :*Other Speed Feats'': The Flash can also perform a variety of super-speed feats such as: ::* He can strike a single opponent hundreds of times in a second or multiple opponents two or three times in a second. ::* He can disarm, or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement. ::* Hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. ::* The creation of wind based vortices's that can act as barriers to movement, funnels for toxic gas's, or vacuum chambers. ::* He can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. ::* He can run across bodies of water, up the sides of buildings, and by spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, it is theoretically possible for the Flash to be able to fly just as other metas do, (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick,) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. | Abilities = | Strength = Athlete | Weaknesses = Because of his accelerated metabolism, he must consume a lot of food each meal in order to keep his energy up. 1 | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Fastest of all the Flashes | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Wally West | Links = *Wally West at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning * }} Category:Public Identity Category:Red Hair Category:JLA members Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Metahumans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Sidekicks Category:Speedsters Category:Super-Speed Category:Silver Age Category:Modern